


Sexual Healing

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clothed Sex, Confessions, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Tsumiki and Hinata in hospital sex~





	Sexual Healing

Hinata Hajime couldn't breathe. Not figuratively, and not because he heard a hilarious joke, either. There was warm and heavy pressure against the entire right side of his body, and some of the left too.

'Hnn..?' he shrieked under his breath, opening one tired eye, only to see a mass of purple locks in front of his face. The sight was eerily familiar to him. He attempted to breathe, despite the heaviness of his chest.

'Tsu...miki?' he wheezed out. The body above him shifted its position slightly, and he felt something hard poke against his leg.

Oh boy.

He didn't mind the physical contact exactly, but he would have preferred for her to be awake, and not suffocating him at that.

'Tsumikiiiii' he screeched as forcefully as he could, causing her to fall off the bed onto her back with a squeak. 'Are you okay...?' he asked with concern, looking down at her.

'I'm...fine...heheh...' she said, sitting up with her legs sprawled out on the floor. Hinata gulped.

'Tsumiki...what were you doing in my bed?' he asked suspiciously, looking around the room for the first time. Early morning, in the clinic, which he had been brought to the day before with a case of minor sprain. In fact, he was fine already, so he could be let go later that day...he looked at the clock. Six in the morning. Way too early to go home, way too early for anything, really... 'Actually, what were you doing in my bed so early in the morning?'

'I wanted to check up on you, and it appears that I fell asleep on top of you, Hinata-san!' she answered sincerely, sitting up on the bed again. 'I'm so sorry, it must have been awkward!'

'That it was,' he muttered, 'but thanks for the checkup. Am I good to go?'

'It appears so!' she nodded vigorously, 'B-but, I was sleepy when I checked...I didn't sleep well at all before I came here, so I might have to check again! If you permit that!'

'Sure, I guess,' he shrugged. Tsumiki leaned towards his leg and examined it diligently when Hinata noticed an unnerving detail.

'Tsumiki...am I hallucinating or are you not wearing underwear?'

'Oh, that's correct!' she assured. Hinata felt his face and crotch getting warm at the realisation he spent a part of the night next to her while she was wearing nothing but a thin one-piece uniform. 'I suppose I just didn't put it back on when I decided to check on you.'

'That explains nothing,' he sighed, but couldn't take his eyes off her.

'I'm sorry...' she deliberately turned her back more towards him and rocked her hips slightly, 'in any case, your leg is alright, Hinata-san!'

'G-great,' Hinata blurted out weakly, 'when can I go home?'

'When the main doctor arrives, in about an hour!' she informed cheerfully.

'Will you stay with me until then?'

'A-ah!...' Tsumiki gasped, standing up beside the bed. 'Hinata-san, I'd be honoured!...'

You were counting on this, weren't you? Thought Hinata, feeling his body burn up with frustration. God dammit.

'Well, Hinata-san,' she added, bringing her fingertips up to her lips, now standing over the bed, 'whatever should we do, I wonder.' Her expression change subtly, her lips curling into a smile and her eyes seeming sharper. Hinata's eyes wandered from her face to her crotch and back. She definitely noticed and was extremely pleased. 'Shall we have fun, Hinata-san?'

'S-sure...' he glanced towards the door, 'as long as nobody's gonna walk in or hear...'

'The doctors aren't coming until later, and the other patients are asleep,' she informed cheerfully.

'Then yeah. I want that,' he said firmly, 'that's part of what you came to me for, isn't it?'

'Heehee...' she giggled, putting her hair in a ponytail, 'maybe so, Hinata-san. It's not often I get to see you by yourself nowadays.'

'I guess so...' he cleared his throat, spreading his legs slightly.

The both of them were transgender and aware of it for a long time. In fact, they weren't the only ones in the class they had graduated from, and everyone was mostly supportive of each other. However, Hinata, having no funds to transition, still felt quite insecure about his body. Tsumiki, on the other hand, didn't seem to have any problems anymore. A part of him was envious.

Tsumiki leaned over the bed, putting her hand over his crotch. Hinata froze, trying not to make a sound. Tsumiki smiled down at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

'Do you permit this, Hinata-san?'

'Y-yeah, go ahead,' he said, as she slid his pants down onto his calves, revealing his crotch and underbelly, covered by dark, curly pubic hair, with an odd stretchmark or two on his outer thighs. He felt bare, but in a thrilling way. Tsumiki crouched over his legs and took in the sight. Hinata's face was burning once again.

Suddenly, she touched the slit with two fingers and slid them down slowly. Hinata's leg muscles pulsated as he felt a jolt run up his spine. Tsumiki giggled and gently stroked the sides before spreading them with her index and ring finger. Her middle finger slowly entered him, as his muscles danced around it, thrilling her to bits.

'Hinata-san, you're suitably wet! I'm so flattered!' she chirped, continuing the massage for a few seconds before pulling her hand away. 'I'm going to sit on it now, Hinata-san! I won't hurt you...' she hesitated '...or will I?' she tilted her head. 'I'm so glad you let me take care of you, Hinata-san. I would never do anything to hurt you!' she added sincerely, lifting the hem of her uniform slightly, inching towards him.

'Go ahead, Tsumiki. Please,' Hinata begged hoarsely. Tsumiki took a condom out of her back pocket and pulled it over her member, with an almost loving look in her eyes.

'You should always remember to stay protected, Hinata-san,' she murmured, now crouching over his crotch, 'but don't worry, I will keep you safe. I'm your nurse, after all.'

'I believe that,' he whispered, and immediately felt pressure against his vagina. Tsumiki rocked her hips rhythmically, entering him slowly but surely, sliding in effortlessly. His muscles jumped around her, his legs shaking slightly.

Soon enough, it was all inside. Tsumiki, who was sitting up straight, her legs framing Hinata's sides, began unbuttoning her uniform. One button, her collarbone revealed itself. Two buttons, he could see her cleavage clearly. Third button, her breasts were freed from the milky white outfit, and juumped out at the young man below her. Tsumiki arched her back forward and leaned over Hinata, her hands resting on his chest. They looked each other in the eyes, tenderly but with a degree of tension. Tsumiki puckered her lips. Hinata gulped and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her sides. Her lips met his as she raised her hips and lowered them again, going in a comfortable rhythm. She grabbed his hands and slowly placed them on her own breasts, round and not too big. The hair that had slipped out of her ponytail was tickling Hinata's face, as she desperately clung onto his lips, sucking and biting.

Hinata's hips began rocking along with hers in harmony as he mewled against her lips. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. He was sweating more than she was, and kept moaning quietly.

'Tsu...miki...'

'Yes, Hinata-san?' she responded cheerfuly.

'You're...really good...'

'That's good to hear, Hinata-san,' she giggled like a schoolgirl and pecked his lips quickly, 'I desperately wanted to touch you today. This is simply wonderful, heehee...you're like putty in my arms,' she said with satisfaction, 'I like that in a person.'

Hinata simply continued to moan as she increased the tempo, humming with pleasure. She licked her lips before kissing him again, pushing her body against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, desperate to keep her close. Her chest pushed against his as his hands caressed her soft, full sides. As she thrust her hips, more of her hair slipped out of the makeshift ponytail, tickling Hinata's cheeks.

'Tsu..mi...'

'Hmmmm?' Tsumiki hummed, breathing heavily against his cheek.

'I...lo...I love...y...you'

Tsumiki gasped and pulled out immediately, breathing hot air into his ear as he breathed against her messy hair, embracing the top half of her body as the bottom half twitched slightly to the side of his crotch. Their panting was the only sound that filled the room for a few minutes, along with quiet ticking of the clock, closer and closer to striking seven in the morning.

'Hinata-san,' Tsumiki's trembling voice tickled his ear, 'did you mean that?'

Hinata nodded, hugging her body tightly.

'Yeah. I realised...I want to make you happy, Tsumiki. I want to see you not just when I get hurt,' he confessed sincerely.

'Hinata-san...' her voice cracked, 'I accept that. I want more of you. I love you too...' her fingers curled up against his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

'Uh, Tsumiki?'

'Y-yes?'

'I think you should get off me if the doctor is gonna be here soon...'

'R-right!' she squeaked and got off the bed, pulling the condom off hastily as Hinata pulled his pants back on.

Tsumiki grabbed his hand as they waited for the doctoor to send him home.


End file.
